Sons of Ra
by Crystal F. Flowright
Summary: Brothers Atem and Yami know they're different from everyone else, so they take a journey together to find out who they really are, and where they are truely meant to be.  Based off of Disney's Hercules.   Do not own Hercules or Yu-Gi-Oh cast.
1. Chapter 1

Joci: Hello everyone, it's good to see you. As promised in 'The Darkness and The Light' I have for you all a new story based off of Disney's Hercules.

Crys: Which takes place in Egypt instead of Greece of course.

Kuro: And we're using the Egyptian gods rather than the Greek gods.

Joci: So as you can see, it's twist, one I can't take full credit for of course since the characters do not belong to me either.

Crys: Oh, I'm so excited right now!

Kuro: Continuing, please note that Joci does not own the right to Disney's Hercules, or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!. We appreciate comments and reviews for feedback.

Crys: Can we start now?

Joci: Of course. Welcome everyone, to _Sons of Ra…_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

In ancient Egypt long ago, there was a time when gods, titans, and humans coincided in peace, until a god by the name of Akefia decided he wanted to rule over the humans. He rallied the titans together and had them attack and destroy the villages, the crops and the land around the humans. A great Pharaoh by the name of Akunumkanon joined sides with the mightiest god, Ra and helped over power the titans and seal them away for eternity in the shadow realm.

In the fight, Pharaoh Akunumkanon was heavily injured for he was not immortal like the gods. Ra saw him as the mighty Pharaoh that he was and granted him and his wife to live with him among the other gods for his bravery and willingness to die for his people; he gladly accepted.

Many years and eons passed and close to the near present time, Pharaoh Akunumkanon and his wife Amara finally bared a child, or should I say children. Atem and Yami were but two months old when the gods held a celebration for the Pharaoh and his wife. Akunumkanon held Atem as Amara held Yami. "Fellow Gods and Goddesses, my wife and I would like to thank you all for coming to our palace and celebrating the birth of our children Atem and Yami." Announced Akunumkanon, "We'd also like to thank you all for your glorious and wondrous gifts for our sons."

"Oh honey, where's our gift?" Asked Amara.

"Oh, well I have a few actually." He smiled. "Mana, Mahado." He called out. Two people in Egyptian clothing walked forward holding the mentioned gifts, which were three colored eggs. The young man, Mahado, held two of the colored eggs, a red and blue one as the young girl Mana held a gold egg in her arms. "My children, these gifts are for you." He said.

Mahado stepped forward with Mana and Akunumkanon waved his free hand over the eggs and the shells slowly faded away and three small creatures floated there as Mana and Mahado backed away. The infants looked at the creatures in confusion when their father looked to them. "Atem, Yami, these are your pets." He motioned to the three who started to wake up. "The red one is Silfer the Sky Dragon, the blue one is Obelisk the Tormentor, and the gold one is The Winged Dragon of Ra."

At the mention of their names, the three creatures awakened and floated over to their masters and snuggled up to them as Atem and Yami squealed in delight as they patted them on the head in excitement. Amara conjured up a play pin and they placed their sons inside, and the creatures floated down with them before they sat beside their masters. "Oh Akunumkanon, I think they like them." Smiled Amara as she leaned up against her husband.

Akunumkanon chuckled when a figure approached them. "Pharaoh and Lady Amara, sorry for my late entrance." Bowed the god.

"Akeifa, how nice to see you." Said Amara as he took her hand and kissed it out of formality.

"It's a pleasure of you to invite me." He said when he saw movement behind the two. "Oh, are these the two boys of yours?" He asked as he walked over to the crib and looked down to see Yami cuddled up with Silfer as Atem played with Ra and Obelisk. "My, aren't they adorable." He said.

"Thank you, Akefia. I don't know what I'd do if I lost them." She said as she stroked Yami's head as he slept then patted Atem on the head as he reached out to Akefia. "Oh look, he wants you to hold him."

"Well, I don't know…" Akeifa reached down and Atem grabbed a finger and squeezed tightly once he grabbed it, breaking the finger. "Ah! Killer strength your son has there, Akunumkanon." Said Akeifa as he pulled his hand away to cradle his finger as it reconfigured and healed itself in a matter of seconds.

Akunumkanon laughed, "That he does. And so does Yami."

"Well, I best be off, I still have much to do. My advisors kicked me out for some time off to come and greet the new gods to be." He said with one last look at Yami and Atem who had snoozed off now.

"Thank you for coming, Akeifa. Please come up again sometime soon." Said Akunumkanon as Akefia turned and left with a scowl on his face passing the other gods who ignored him. Sure he was still among them, but ever since the titans were sent to the shadow realm, Ra appointed him as the head guard of the realm, unknown that he was the one who had planned the attack.

***Shadow Realm***

Back in the shadow realm, Akeifa walked into his home and found his two servants yelling at one another. "You tell him!"

"No, you can tell him!"

"I'm not going to, so you can!"

"He's all yours, you tell him!"

"Shut up both of you!" Barked Akeifa as a black shadow loomed over him for a moment before it settled down.

The two figures turned to him shocked before bowing to him. "We're sorry Akeifa." They said simultaneously.

"Bakura, Marik, let me know when the fate brothers have arrived." He growled as he walked toward his chamber.

"Oh, well you see uh-" The sandy bleach blond haired boy started.

"The Fate's are here already." Said the white haired boy.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He growled as he stormed off to his study where he told Bakura and Marik to have them wait.

As he walked to the door and ear-piercing scream echoed throughout the spacious house and a spirit flew past him quickly as it entered the shadow realm. He opened the doors and walked into the room to see one of the three brothers hold a thread that was in two pieces as another had a pair of scissors in his hand. "Valon, Raphael, and Alister, the Fate brothers, thank you for coming at my request.

"We knew you'd be asking for us." Said a tall slim one, Alister.

"After all we know the past, present and future." Said the shortest one, Valon.

"And we know what you want to know, Akeifa, but we cannot tell you your fate." Said the third, which was big and bulky in strength, Raphael.

"Well can you tell me if my plans will change?" Asked Akefia.

"That'd be looking into your fate." Said Alister.

"But we do know what would happen." Said Valon.

"And we still won't tell you." Said Raphael.

"Please, one quick peak." He said as he caressed Alister's cheek. Alister shuddered noticeably and Raphael pulled him away from Akeifa before he stepped and stood between his two brothers and Akeifa.

"One quick word from us and no more." He growled to Akeifa.

"Wonderful." He smiled.

The three brothers came together in a circle as Raphael held out a round green stone. It floated from his palm and shined brightly as they focused their energy on Akeifa's fate. "In 21 years, the stars, moon and sun will be aligned for one day, allowing the seal on the titans in the shadow realm to be unlocked and freed to cause total destruction." Said Valon.

"The mighty Ra will fall and the gods will become powerless to you, and you will rise and rule all of man, god and titan." Said Alister.

"That's what I like to hear." Said Akeifa.

"But heed these words, Akeifa. If the Pharaoh's sons should fight, you will fail." Said Raphael as the stone shined brightly over the room and the Fate brothers vanished from the room.

Akeifa roared loudly as he stormed out of the study. Bakura and Marik followed him at his heels as he walked into a chamber of vials filled with liquids. "Bakura, Marik, do you know how you kill a god?" Asked Akeifa as he stopped in front of a small locked cabinet.

"Uh well… no." Said Marik.

"Idiot, you have to make them immortal." Said Bakura as Akeifa pulled out a key and unlocked the cabinet.

"Exactly." Said Akeifa as he opened it. He grasped to small vials and smiled. "And with this, we shall never have to worry about them again." He said.

Bakura and Marik looked at one another and smirked, happily to go along with the scheme.

***The Palace that night***

Amara took one last look at her two boys before she gave them both a kiss on their cheeks. "Mommy loves you two so much." She smiled. "Sleep tight, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled as she petted Silfer, Obelisk, and Ra as they slept together in the large crib in the babies bedchamber. Amara walked to her husband who stood at the door waiting for her. They shut the door and walked to their own bedchamber as night fell among the palace and all of Ra's land.

Late in the night, two shadows walked among the darkness out of sight from any prying eyes as they entered the babies sleeping chamber. The shadows took shape over the baby's crib and they smirked menially before they grabbed the infants.

From the Pharaoh's chamber, sounds of pots of clay breaking woke the king and queen as roars followed with soft cries. "The babies'!" Screamed Amara as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room as Akunumkanon followed after her. Amara found the babies' door opened slightly, pushing it open fully, she gasped in terror at the sight. Silfer was on the floor stuck in a knot while Obelisk was rolling on his back stuck and unable to roll over as little Ra's wings were tied making him unable to fly. "My babies!" She screamed as she hurried over to the broken crib and found it empty. "No! My babies, no!" She cried as she fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

Akunumkanon stood behind his wife walking in after her to help their son's pets. He clenched his fists tightly before he cried out loudly waking all in the palace and in Ra's kingdom.

End Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Crys: Aww, no more?<p>

Joci: Sorry, gotta make do with what I got, still haven't completed the whole thing, so I can only give you bits and pieces as I continue working on it.

Kuro: Be glad you got a touch of it. You're going way again this weekend, aren't you?

Joci: 1 AM Saturday we're leaving the college and driving down to Maryland for a tournament this weekend. Every player in singles is in their own bracket, and the double's teams are in their own brackets as well. They are also including the 7th players in as well, and they have their own brackets, so I'm looking forward to it. My record is currently 2-2, so I think I got a good chance.

Crys: Yea, we're going to miss you.

Joci: Aw, thanks Crys. Kuro if you please.

Kuro: Of course. As mentioned earlier, Joci does not have the right to Disney's Hercules, nor the rights to the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh!. We do appreciate comments and reviews as feedback.

Crys: Yay! So until next time.

Joci: Yea, until next time everyone! I'll be on the courts thinking of what to post up when I get back.


	2. Chapter 2

Joci: Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter two!

This chapter will be giving you more of a background on the boys and what problems they go through daily.

Just as I reminder, I do not own Disney's Hercules or the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter, I love the fact that people have added this to their fav's all ready, and added it to their alerts, but I'd love to hear from you, your comments brighten up my day all the time.

Oh, and for those of you who don't know, you might wana check out my other yu-gi-oh story, _The Darkness and The Light, _If you're liking _Sons of Ra_ a lot.

Well, onto chapter two of _Sons of Ra._

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Sons of Ra…<em>

_From the Pharaoh's chamber, sounds of pots of clay breaking woke the king and queen as roars followed with soft cries. "The babies'!" Screamed Amara as she jumped out of bed and ran out of the room as Akunumkanon followed after her. Amara found the babies' door opened slightly, pushing it open fully, she gasped in terror at the sight. Silfer was on the floor stuck in a knot while Obelisk was rolling on his back stuck and unable to roll over as little Ra's wings were tied making him unable to fly. "My babies!" She screamed as she hurried over to the broken crib and found it empty. "No! My babies, no!" She cried as she fell to her knees and cried._

_Akunumkanon stood behind his wife walking in after her to help their son's pets. He clenched his fists tightly before he cried out loudly waking all in the palace and in Ra's kingdom._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

***Out of Ra's kingdom***

"Gosh these gods' infants are heavy." Growled Marik as he held Yami by his feet.

"Watch it, we have to do this fast before anyone finds us." Hissed Bakura as they landed on solid ground. "Here, give this to Yami, I'll take care of Atem." He said as he tossed him the baby bottle filled with the vile's liquid before he pulled out his own for Atem.

"Alright, open up." Said Marik as he started to feed Yami and he started to drink the formula as Atem did the same. "Look, they're fading. Can we kill them now?"

"No, not until they drink the last d-"

"Hello, is anyone there?" Asked a voice startling the two as they dropped the empty bottles and babies as they hid, unknown to them that a drop fell from the glass remains of both Yami's and Atem's bottle. An older man walked around the bend with a torch in his hand when he spotted the infants on the ground. "Oh, oh my! Is there anyone there?" He called out as he rushed toward the two. "Shh, there there, I got you." He said when another figure walked around the bend.

"Father, why did you wander off?" Asked a young woman.

"My daughter, please take them." He said as he motioned for her to come over. She gasped and kneeled down to the ground gently taking the two into her arms, cradling them both as their cries softened.

"Where did they come from Dad?" She asked.

"I don't know my dear; I think the gods may have granted your wish though." He said as he found a rather big golden pyramid that hung upside down on both boys' necks and a name was inscribed on the top, "Atem and Yami…"

"Oh father we have to take them in, we can't leave them out here alone, for who knows what dangers lurk around each corner." She said as she rocked the two.

"You have no idea." Said a dark voice behind them and the two turned to see two jackals hissing and growling at them as they snapped at them.

The daughter screamed as the jackals jumped at her when Atem threw out his arm and hit the jackal in the jaw, sending him flying away as Yami grabbed hold of the other jackal's muzzle and shook him around before flying him after the other one.

The two infants laughed together before they were slapping their hands together. The young girl and grandfather looked at the two infants in shock and astonishment. They were truly a gift from the gods.

Up in the land of Ra, the Pharaoh and his wife watched in sadness and sorrow. Ra and the gods had found their children, but they were now mortal, and unable to return to Ra's land. The gods pets cried as they huddled together in the babies fixed crib, for they missed their masters as the Pharaoh and his wife Amara cried having to watch their son's grow up in a small home on the outskirts of a small village.

As the years went on, the boys grew up growing in size and strength. Their features were surprisingly similar to their grandfathers, only it was quite obvious that they did not have his height for they were 5'7" and 5'8" at 16 while their grandfather was 5'2" and his daughter was 5'5".

Atem and Yami were identical to the human eye, but anyone who knew them would see that there were indeed differences between each other. Atem was 5'8" with sharp crimson eyes. He had spiked black hair that was tipped crimson like his eyes, and golden bangs that looked like lightning that shaped his face, and three spiked up like his hair. His personality was more on the serious side while he still acted like a kid.

Yami on the other hand was his near opposite. Yami stood at a height of 5'7" with sharp violet eyes. He had the same spiked hair as Atem, but the tips of his black spiky hair was violet like his eyes. He was serious like his brother, but he had a softer side to him that cared about the life and well being of not only people, but plants and animals.

On any regular day, the boys would be at home helping their grandpa build some games after doing the small farms chores then in the late afternoon they enjoyed themselves as they played with one another in the fields. But on this day in particular, it was delivery day. "Dad, I don't think you should be unloading all of this yourself. Please let one of the boys go with you at least." She pleaded.

"Yea, please grandpa." Asked Yami.

"We'll help you and we won't touch anything." Said Atem.

He sighed, "I am getting too old for this… All right, you both can come with me." He said and the boys whooped and high-fived one another as they jumped to sit on front of the cart with their grandpa when the added weight broke a wheel.

"Uh oh." Said the daughter.

Grandpa sighed, "Well, looks like I'll have to get the spare wheel, unhook Sadie here and-"

"Wait Grandpa, let Atem and I handle this, we are at fault for it." Said Yami as he and Atem jumped from the car and they unsaddled Sadie and gave her to their sister to tend to as they each lifted one side of the cart and took off at a walk before they started to run toward the village.

"Boys, boys! Slow down, this isn't one of the comfiest rides!" Hollered their grandfather as he could see the approaching city he would normally see in 10 minutes, rather than in 2.

"What's he saying?" Asked Atem.

"Faster I think?" Questioned Yami.

"Then let's go." Smirked Atem and the two raced toward the village dragging their Grandpa along the way.

"BOYS!" He hollered when they entered the small village and the boys suddenly started to break as they dug their feet into the ground, doing deep into the dirt and sand before the cart stopped. "Phew." He sighed calming his heart.

"That was awesome!" Yelled the boys as they got themselves out of the dirt and high-fived one another.

"All right boys, settle down, we're in town now." Said Grandpa as he stepped off of the cart.

"All right, unload?" Asked Yami as he lifted a crate with one hand as Atem grabbed two, one in one arm and the other over a shoulder.

"No, leave them for now; I'm going to check things with him." He said as he walked over to a small shop and went inside.

Atem and Yami sighed as they stood by the cart waiting. It was like this each time they went into the village. No one spoke to them or looked at them. They knew that the children were not his daughters for she was widowed without bearing a child and his wife had past years ago leaving him to raise their daughter on his own. "Atem, I just don't understand people sometimes."

"I know, it's like we don't even belong here." He said as he kicked a pebble into a wall causing a rather large crack to scale up the wall to the roof. "You didn't see that."

"See what?" Questioned Yami with a smirk when a clay disk landed at his feet. He picked it up as he saw a group of 3 boys, each thin and lanky, run over.

"Hey, wana pass t-, oh… Hey Yami, Atem." He said when he noticed the two.

"Hey, think you can add two more?" Asked Yami as he picked up the disk and handed it to the boy.

"Uh…" The three looked at one another and sighed. "Sorry Yami, but uh, we already have a group of three, anymore would be chaos, sorry." He said as he took the disk and ran with the other two member of his group muttering about how destructive Atem and Yami are together rather when they're separated.

"Okay boys, time to deliver." Said Grandpa as he walked to the cart and both Yami and Atem picked up the crates and carried them inside and into the AC. "All right, he wants them in the back storage room. Now be careful, there are some rare, unique, one of a kind pieces. I don't want to be paying for anything broken."

"We understand." They sighed as they lifted the cargo and walked inside the store.

"Oh, Sugoroku, righ-" The man at the counter stuttered, "A-Atem, Y-yami, I th-thought you w-were Sugoroku."

"We're helping grandpa, where would you like these?" Asked Atem as he stepped forward.

"No! Leave them there, I can-"

"They're quite heavy though. We can put them in the back." Insisted Yami.

"Just put them down!" He said and the boys sighed and put the crates down.

"There, let's go Yami." Sighed Atem and they turned to walk out of the store when Yami's shirt snagged on a shelf.

"Oh no, I'm stuck." Said Yami and he grasped his shirt and tugged roughly and the shelf wobbled.

"No no no!" Yelled the store own when the shelf knocked over and caused a domino effect throughout the entire store leaving the place in a shamble.

The boys rushed out of the store as he yelled at them. Sugoroku hurried over as fast as his short legs would let him as a crowd started to surround the commotion. "You boys have been nothing but trouble since you got here!" He hollered at them.

"Wait, please!" Said Sugoroku as he walked into the center and stood between the boys and the man. "They're just boys, they're humans like us, and we make mistakes every day, no one's perfect."

"These boys do not belong here with us!" Yelled the man and some people in the crowd agreed with him.

"Now you can't say that." Said Sugoroku.

"Those boys are different from us and you know it, they've been different since you and your widow daughter found them long ago. You should just leave, you cause nothing but trouble!" He growled as he pointed to the boys who flinched at the harsh words.

The crowd then dispersed as the man stormed off to examine the damage of his shop. Sugoroku sighed and slowly walked to their cart while Atem and Yami walked after him with their heads hung in shame. Atem helped their grandpa up onto the cart before he and Yami grabbed a side of the cart and started the gloomy walk home.

Sadie wined from the stable when she saw Sugoroku and the boys were home. They stopped in front of the house and let their grandpa off before they carried the cart to the side of the stable where they replaced the broken wheel. "You know that it wasn't your fault." Said Atem as he spun the wheel, checking to see that it was secured.

Yami then dropped the cart, "But it just so had to have happened to me, didn't it." He huffed as he walked off. Atem followed noticing his twins stress. They walked to their favorite oasis and skipped rocks, making a game out of it without much talk.

"May I?" Asked an older voice and they turned to see their grandpa with a stone. He flicked it with his wrist and got only 4 hops out of it. "Oh, I'm not as good as I used to be." He chuckled and the boys joined him before they walked over to a large palm tree. "Now, my boys, I hope you don't take their words seriously."

"We don't grandpa, really." Said Yami.

"But we can't help but believe them." Said Atem. "There's no one like us. We have super strength, and we can stand to take a severe wound and heal in a matter of days."

"Let's face it grandpa, we are different, and we don't belong here." Said Yami as he punched the palm tree, snapping it in half like a twig.

Grandpa sighed and he stood from the ground, "I think you boys need to see something." He said. He led the boys away from the oasis and back to the house where there sister sat at the table with a small box. "It's time my daughter." He said.

"Yes father." She said and opened the box. "Atem, Yami, as you may know, my father is not your grandpa as I am not really your sister. One fateful night 16 years ago, my father and I found you two when we were returning home from visiting my mothers and my late husband's grave. You two had these treasures around your necks." She removed the cloth around the golden pyramids and lifted them out of the box.

"W-what are they?" Asked Yami as he took the one that had his name inscribed on it, and Atem took his.

"These are ancient artifacts that come from a great pharaoh that ruled our land nearly 3000 years ago when Gods, Titans and humans coincided in harmony. As legends say, the titans rebelled against the gods and the pharaoh of the humans fought alongside them, but he was severely injured in the fight and dies with his wife. But the symbol of his reign was the upside down pyramid with the Sennen eye." Explained Sugoroku.

"So you think we're connected to this Pharaoh?" Asked Atem.

"No, I know you are." He said. "In the ancient text of the burial chamber of the Pharaoh, they mention that the greatest God, Ra, bestowed the Pharaoh a chance to live with his wife alongside him and the other greater Gods in Ra's home land as a God, and his wife would be a Goddess. The in scriptures of the ancient text do not say whether or not he accepted this offer, but the fact that the queen also died when she was a perfectly healthy woman who in fact died suddenly beside her husband's own death… I think it's quite clear that the pharaoh had accepted the offer Ra had given them."

"So then what are you saying? We're related to these two gods?" Asked Yami.

"I don't know." Said Sugoroku. "But I think it's best if you two travel to the Valley of the Kings and go to Pharaoh Akunumkanon's temple and see if you can find some answers to your questions in Luxor."

"It's only fair that you two know where you actually come from." Said their sister as she took the treasures and placed them around their necks. "You two travel along the Nile River and go to the Pharaoh's temple, and I pray that you two will find your answers there."

"Thank you sis." Smiled Atem and Yami and they hugged her and their grandpa.

"Let's gather some things we'll need we leave." Said Atem.

"Yes. It's going to be a long journey there, and we'll need to be prepared." Said Yami as they hurried to their room. Within moments, they were dressed for the long journey with a bag over their shoulder that held the necessary supplies for their journey. With one final farewell, they bid their grandpa and sister goodbye and they left as the sun set over the horizon to begin their long journey.

End Chapter Two

* * *

><p>Joci: Man what a back-story for these two boys. Anyway, it's nearly time for my match so this is all I can give you for now. Till next time, I hope to hear from more of you shortly.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Joci: Hello everyone, sorry for the long delay. As you may all know, things come up in our lives that we have no control over, and in most cases, takes time to heal.

Crys: We've helped Joci these past few weeks since the death of her Uncle, so please understand when we say we are sorry for the delay.

Kuro: But not only that, Joci's experiencing some troubles at work, and even since she's received her diploma, she is still unsure of what to continue her college education in, and in retrospect, spending more time at work rather than at school.

Joci: It's true… All true… But I've come out of my slump and decided to post a new chapter.

Crys: Thank Ra for that! ***laughs***

Joci: So Kuro, would you like the honors?

Kuro: Certainly. _Sons of Ra _is made of pure fanfiction. Joce **does not** own the cast of YuGiOh, **nor** does she own the plot of Disney's Hercules.

Crys: Please, we love to hear your views and thoughts on the story, and we hope with your words we can make this fanfiction better and to your liking.

Joci: but for now, I hope you all enjoy this new addition to, _Sons of Ra…_

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Sons of Ra…<em>

"_These are ancient artifacts that come from a great pharaoh that ruled our land nearly 3000 years ago when Gods, Titans and humans coincided in harmony. As legends say, the titans rebelled against the gods and the pharaoh of the humans fought alongside them, but he was severely injured in the fight and dies with his wife. But the symbol of his reign was the upside down pyramid with the Sennen eye." Explained Sugoroku._

"_So you think we're connected to this Pharaoh?" Asked Atem._

"_No, I know you are." He said. "In the ancient text of the burial chamber of the Pharaoh, they mention that the greatest God, Ra, bestowed the Pharaoh a chance to live with his wife alongside him and the other greater Gods in Ra's home land as a God, and his wife would be a Goddess. The in scriptures of the ancient text do not say whether or not he accepted this offer, but the fact that the queen also died when she was a perfectly healthy woman who in fact died suddenly beside her husband's own death… I think it's quite clear that the pharaoh had accepted the offer Ra had given them."_

"_So then what are you saying? We're related to these two gods?" Asked Yami._

"_I don't know." Said Sugoroku. "But I think it's best if you two travel to the Valley of the Kings and go to Pharaoh Akunumkanon's temple and see if you can find some answers to your questions in Luxor." _

"_It's only fair that you two know where you actually come from." Said their sister as she took the treasures and placed them around their necks. "You two travel along the Nile River and go to the Pharaoh's temple, and I pray that you two will find your answers there." _

"_Thank you sis." Smiled Atem and Yami and they hugged her and their grandpa._

"_Let's gather some things we'll need before we leave." Said Atem._

"_Yes. It's going to be a long journey there, and we'll need to be prepared." Said Yami as they hurried to their room. Within moments, they were dressed for the long journey with a bag over their shoulder that held the necessary supplies for their journey. With one final farewell, they bid their grandpa and sister goodbye and they left as the sun set over the horizon to begin their long journey._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

They traveled on foot till they reached the Nile River the next morning. Walking along a pier in a small town, they found a friendly fisherman in need of help to man his boat while he made a delivery of freshly caught fish from the Mediterranean upstream into Luxor's port. The boys accepted and traveled with the man upstream as passage to Luxor.

The boys handled the sails as the fisherman steered his ship up river. They traveled by day and anchored by night, enjoying a cooked diner by the fire. The fisherman informed them that if they traveled all day the next day, they'd arrive in Luxor by sundown, and they couldn't wait.

"All right boys, I'll be in my cabin if you need me." He said before he walked off to his separate cabin.

Atem and Yami were bunking in a sailors quarters for four people. Moonlight shined in through the open window, bringing in a soft breeze, soothing the boys worries when Yami started to hum softly in the night.

_:We have often dreamed, of a far off place:_

_:Where a great warm welcome, would be waiting, for us…:_

Atem looked over to his brother as the boat rocked gently atop the rivers surface. He smiled and soon joined in with him.

_;Where the crowds will cheer, when they see our face,;_

_;And a voice keeps saying, this is where we're meant to be…;_

_:We will find our way, we can go the distance:_

_:We'll be there someday, if we can be strong:_

_;We know every mile, will be worth our while;_

_;We would go most anywhere to feel, like we… belong…;_

They then drifted into slumber to be ready for a hard day's work on deck.

The next morning, they woke up and helped the fisherman pull up the anchor with ease before they set sail for Luxor. Raising and lowering the white sails all day under the hot sun, there skin was kissed by the sun for by the end of the day, they had looked like they both stepped out of the rivers mist in the morning, for they had a slight sheen of sweat over their body, but nothing more, unlike the fisherman whose clothing were soaked in sweat.

"I just don't understand how you boys can manage a job that takes four men." He chuckled. "Look a head of ya, see that there obelisk?" He asked as he pointed to the tall stone structure of marble.

"Yes, the one along the shore, right?" Asked Yami.

"That's the one. We'll be porting there in a half an hour or so." Said the fisherman.

Atem and Yami grinned at one another as they looked to the sunset. Before they knew it, they ported in Luxor. They carried the many crates and barrels of fish for the fisherman and placed them on the dock. "You boys are sure special. I hope you find what you're looking for here in Luxor."

"Thank you, we probably would still be trying to figure out a way here if it weren't for you, sir." Said Yami.

"Please, Mako Tsunami is my name, so it's quite fine with me if you just call me Mako. Now go, you both have helped me quite enough. Go, and may you find your answers." He smiled.

"Thank you." Atem and Yami bowed once more before making sure they had their belongings and walked away from the port and into the small bustling town.

"So, off to the Valley of the Kings?" Asked Yami.

"Yea, once we find a guide. There are sure to be more than one tomb of a pharaoh down there. I can only hope we find fathers without trouble." He said as they walked past merchant stands. The sun was now set, so the stands were bare and empty since everyone seemed to have retreated inside for the night.

They continued their walk when they stopped at an Inn and walked in. A young woman with long silver hair stood by the counter in a dress and her head covered in a shall. "Hello there travelers." She bowed and they bowed back to her. "May I book you a room?" She asked.

"No, we're quite fine, but you wouldn't happen to know a guide who can take us to the Valley of the Kings?" Asked Atem.

"A guide? Well I know the ruins pretty well." She smiled. "Any particular tomb you're searching for?" She asked as she pulled out many papyruses that were drawn maps of the valley with the name of the temple beside its location.

"The pharaoh, Akunumkanon."

"Akunumkanon…" Scanning her maps, she frowned slightly. "He is not marked here on any of my maps." She said. "Would you happen to know something that he's known for?" She asked.

"These pyramids." Said Yami. "These pyramids were created to show who the ruler was during his reign." He held up the artifact and she examined it.

"I have seen these pyramids, why didn't I see it before." She sighed as she hit her head. "I know where your temple is, but I'm afraid we'll have to travel in the morning. You're welcome to stay the night for free."

"Thank you miss, I think we will stay." Said Atem as they bowed to her and she took them to her spare rooms. They bid her goodnight before they wished one another a god nights rest and falling to sleep.

Early the next morning, Kisara, the silver haired woman, woke them for breakfast. "Eat well, for we have a great distance to travel before we get there." She said as she handed them each a plate of eggs and bacon with bread.

"Thank you." They ate graciously and helped her clean up before they mounted the camels she provided for them and they made their way into the desert to the Valley of the Kings. By mid day, they reached the valley and dismounted from their camels to give them a short break as they lead them into the valley's gorge.

Once at the bottom, she pulled out one of the many maps she carried along with her and found the marking. "Here it is." She said and she pointed to the pyramid that matched their treasures. "The name of the pharaoh was washed away when there were great floods, but the art and carvings have remained unharmed, that's how I knew he was a great pharaoh. His resting place is far on the other end of the valley, but we should reach there by night fall." She said as she rolled up her map.

"Sound good to me." Said Atem. They mounted their camels and continued through the valley, passing many similar looking burial entrances along the way. Sun started to set, and both Atem and Yami held a torch for Kisara, the young woman who was guiding them, continue to search the valley and her map for the temple.

Moments later, they arrived to a lone burial entrance with the symbol of the upside down pyramid carved into the entrance. "Here we are, the temple of Akunumkanon. Now I should warn you, the temples or pharaoh's are usually booby tr- Where are you going?" She asked when she realized when they were walking for the temple.

"Going inside of course, we have to find our answers." Said Atem.

"But the dangers-"

"We'll be fine." Insisted Yami. "Thank you again for leading us here, but we'll be fine."

"Head on home, Kisara. We'll be fine, trust us." Said Atem.

She sighed, "All right. But will you need the camels?"

"No, I don't think we will." Said Yami as he walked over to her and tied their camels to hers. "Now go, there are dangers that still lurk here in the Valley."

"All right, I will. I hope you two find what you're looking for. Let Ra be with you both." She said as she turned her camels and urged them to continue to walk on and head home.

"You ready brother?" Asked Atem as Yami walked back over to him with their torches in hand.

"Yes. Let's go and talk with the gods." He said and they walked in and slowly descended the temple stairs and into the total darkness, their flames illuminating the shadows around them. When they reached ground level, they found an empty room with paintings of people, the gods and titans.

"Looks like tomb robbers came in here and raided the tomb." Said Atem.

"But the history still remains." Said Yami as he examined a wall with the god Ra and the Pharaoh shaking hands. He placed his hand on the wall and he brushed away some dust when he laid his eyes on the golden pyramid. He touched it and pressed the eye when it slid into the wall and the tomb shook noticeably.

"What's going on?" Asked Atem

The wall Yami was standing in front of then raised and a cloud of dust and the smell of musk entered the chamber. "Here, I think I found a secret entrance." Said Yami and he led the way down the steps and into the burial chamber of the pharaoh. "Atem, we found the burial chamber." Said Yami as he shined the light around the cluttered room of jewels, gems and treasures from around the globe.

In the center of the chamber sat two large sarcophagi's inscribed with hieroglyphics. As Yami stepped forward, Atem walked around the chamber and found small containers of oil and lit them to help illuminate the room more. "Atem, come here." Said Yami.

Atem walked up to his brother, "What is it?"

"This is the pharaoh's sarcophagus, Akunumkanon, and this one is his queens, Amara." Yami paused for a moment, "What if they really are our parents?"

"There's only one way to find out." Said Atem. He removed the pendent from his neck and held it up to the sarcophagus. It glowed for a moment when a rumble sounded and the lid from the Pharaoh's sarcophagus flew open and a hand came up cracking as it seemed to stretch.

"_Who dares enter my burial chamber and wake me from my eternal_-" The strong rich voice of Akunumkanon sounded around the room as the spiritual body rose from the mummified corpse to stare into the eyes of Atem and Yami. "_M-my boys. Atem, Yami_." He stepped out of his sarcophagus and walked toward them only they backed up away from him in shock.

"Y-You're the p-pharaoh?" Asked Yami.

"_Pharaoh Akunumkanon, I live among the gods in Ra's land with your mother, Amara. My boys, it's so good to see you._" He said as he came up to the two and hugged them.

"You're really our parents then?" Asked Atem.

"_Yes. Gosh look how you've grown_." He said as he examined both his boys. "_You have your mother's eyes and kind heart, Yami. And Atem, my strong confidence and sharp features_." He chuckled.

"Thanks dad, but we came here looking for answers." Said Yami.

"_Yes, I suppose that old man would have to tell you eventually_." He sighed as he turned to Amara's sarcophagus and he ran his fingers along it.

"You know about grandpa?" Asked Atem.

"_Of course, your mother and I watched you two grow up_." He said.

"Didn't you want us?" Asked Yami.

"_Of course we did. We tried for many millennia's to have you, and then we were finally blessed with you two. We thought everything would be perfect, but then that night, you were taken from us…_" He said as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Couldn't you have taken us back?" Asked Atem.

"_No. You see, who ever took you changed you into a mortal, and you could not enter Ra's land. Your mother was heartbroken for many years after that. She could only get comfort from your pets and myself._" He paused, "_Which reminds me_." He turned to the boys as he whistled loudly.

A flash of red, blue and gold, three creatures appeared and cried happily at Atem and Yami before they tackled them to the ground. "What on earth? I-I remember you." Said Yami as Silfer licked him.

"_These are your three pets, Silfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. They will stay in these forms till you call out their names and they'll convert to their normal size_." Explained their father.

"Their normal size?" Asked Atem.

"_God creatures grow at alarming rates. They were soon starting to become a handful when you were first gone_." He explained.

"Father, is there any way we can return to the land of Ra with you? We don't belong here." Said Yami.

"_I know my sons, but it's not up to me to decide. In order for entrance into Ra's land, you must become a god_." He said.

"And how do we do that?" Asked Atem.

"_You must seek out god trainer, Seto. He lives on an island off the shore of Egypt._" He explained as he walked to his sarcophagus.

"And he can train us when we find him?" Asked Yami.

"_Yes. Just tell him you're my sons, and he'll listen_." He said as he stepped in. "_Your god creatures know the way. Remember, just call out their name, and they'll convert to their true forms._" He said as he grasped the lid of his sarcophagus.

"We won't fail you father." Said Atem. "Let's go find Seto."

"Right. We'll see you soon father." Said Yami and they ran out of the chamber with their god creatures tailing behind them.

"_Good luck, my sons_." Said Akunumkanon as he lay back and closed the lid on his sarcophagus before his spirit returned to Ra where his queen awaited his return.

Outside, Atem and Yami looked to the sky, "Silfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" They shouted and their three creatures shined brightly as they changed from their chibi forms to large mature gods that were larger than the great pyramids themselves.

"Wow, extraordinary." Smiled Atem as he jumped into Ra's hand.

"Come Silfer." Yami jumped onto his head as he crouched down to the ground for him.

"Off to see Seto!" Called out Atem as their gods flew off and through the clouds before they flew over them as the sun rose in the distance.

_:We are on our way; we can go the distance,:_

_;We don't care how far; somehow we'll be strong,;_

_:We know every mile, will be worth our while…:_

_;We would go most anywhere, to find, where we, belong…;_

End Chapter Three

* * *

><p><strong>Audience Applause's<strong>

Joci: Thank you, thank you. I hope this new chapter has you all interested once more for what's to come.

Crys: Oh I'm so excited, can we update again? I want to know what happens when they reach Seto the god trainer.

Joci: We'll see. There will definitely be more chapters, but I do have other stories to update as well you know.

Crys: ***Sighs*** Okay.

Kuro: Just to inform you readers, When Yami sang, his parts were between : : these symbols, while Atem on the other hand were between ; ; these. Just so you know.

Joci: Oh, I forgot to put that in the beginning didn't I… Sorry. Didn't want to give you all too much info for this chapter.

Kuro: Understandable. Any other questions can be asked during your reviews.

Crys: Yes, please review! And we promise to update in time.

Joci: But I guess that's all for now. Hope you've enjoyed this installment of _Sons of Ra._ Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**A crowd sits waiting in a theatre that was decorated for the upcoming festivities. Garland, stringed lights, holly and ribbon decorations were among the many things used to decorate the theatre. The lights dimmed leaving the stringed lights on to keep the theatre lit slightly when a spot light turned on and focused on the center of the stage where two familiar figures stepped out.**

Crys: Hello everyone, thank you so much for coming back and joining us on this next installment of _Sons of Ra_.

Kuro: If you're wondering where our author Joci is, I'm afraid she's kind of tangled up at the moment.

Joci: He's not kidding either! ***Shouts from behind curtain***

Crys: We'll work on untangling her so she can at least make the farewell greeting to you all. Promise.

Kuro: Now for the pleasantries. Joci does not own the story of Hercules or the cast of Yugioh, this is purely fanfiction.

Crys: We also love to hear for you and your thoughts of the story, so if you would, please review at the end of the showing.

At that moment, Joci stumbles out from behind the curtain with cordes of lights tangled around her legs.

Joci: We hope you enjoy this next installment of _Sons of Ra. _***Bows as Crys and Kuro pick her up***

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Sons of Ra…<em>

"_Father, is there any way we can return to the land of Ra with you? We don't belong here." Said Yami._

"_I know my sons, but it's not up to me to decide. In order for entrance into Ra's land, you must become a god." He said._

"_And how do we do that?" Asked Atem._

"_You must seek out god trainer, Seto. He lives on an island off the shore of Egypt." He explained as he walked to his sarcophagus. _

"_And he can train us when we find him?" Asked Yami._

"_Yes. Just tell him you're my sons, and he'll listen." He said as he stepped in. "Your god creatures know the way. Remember, just call out their name, and they'll convert to their true forms." He said as he grasped the lid of his sarcophagus._

"_We won't fail you father." Said Atem. "Let's go find Seto." _

"_Right. We'll see you soon father." Said Yami and they ran out of the chamber with their god creatures tailing behind them._

"_Good luck, my sons." Said Akunumkanon as he lay back and closed the lid on his sarcophagus before his spirit returned to Ra where his queen awaited his return._

_Outside, Atem and Yami looked to the sky, "Silfer the Sky Dragon, Obelisk the Tormentor, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!" They shouted and their three creatures shined brightly as they changed from their chibi forms to large mature gods that were larger than the great pyramids themselves. _

"_Wow, extraordinary." Smiled Atem as he jumped Into Ra's hand._

"_Come Silfer." Yami jumped onto his head as he crouched down to the ground for him. _

"_Off to see Seto!" Called out Atem as their gods flew off and through the clouds before they flew over them as the sun rose in the distance._

_:We are on our way; we can go the distance,:_

_;We don't care how far; somehow we'll be strong,;_

_:We know every mile, will be worth our while…:_

_;We would go most anywhere, to find, where we, belong…;_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

By mid afternoon, the god pets slowly descended from above the clouds and into a shroud of mist. "Are we here, Ra?" Asked Atem from his grasp as Ra screeched loudly.

Silfer roared with Obelisk as the island land came into view. Obelisk and Ra landed as Silfer hovered above the ground. Atem and Yami jumped off of their god pets and the three converted back to their chibi state, floating into their arms in exhaustion. "Oh, it looks like the journey took a lot out of them." Said Yami as he rocked Silfer and Obelisk.

"They are still babies after all." Said Atem as he cradled Ra.

"So I wonder where we find Seto." Said Yami as they started to search the islands grounds. They searched the large island as the mist started to lift and the clouds parted to allow the sun to shine down on them. They found a stream and the pets drank from it in thirst when laughter rung through the island. "Where is that coming from?" Wondered Yami.

"Let's go and find out." Said Atem and they hurried off after the laughter as the pets floated after them.

They came to a small ledge and looked down to see two figures playing in the water with one another as the third watched them from a distance. The two in the water were splashing one another. One was tall and lanky with blond hair and honey colored eyes, the other was small with long bushy black hair. The one who watched in the distance had cold, hard blue eyes and short brown hair.

"You don't suppose one of them is Seto, do you?" Asked Yami.

"Probably, we haven't found anyone else." Said Atem when the pets came up beside him, only Obelisk tripped when they touched the ground and he tumbled into the two and they rolled down the ledge tangled up in one another.

"Oh no!" Yami jumpes down the ledge.

"Yami!" Atem jumped down after him as Yami grabbed Silfers tail and stopped the pets from rolling into the water.

"Phew, got you little guys." Sighed Yami as he helped untangle the god pets, unaware that a shining white dragon appeared and the three figures disappeared.

"What are the likes of you doing here?" Growled the dragon as it towered over them.

Atem turned to the dragon, "Winged Dragon of Ra!" Ra glowed and shifted into his true form and he screeched at the dragon as he was now larger than the dragon.

Ra and the dragon snapped and growled at one another when Ra got too close and the dragon jumped back hissing, "I'll ask you again, what are the likes of you doing here?"

"We're searching for the god trainer Seto. We did not mean to trespass, but we were told he resides here on this island." Said Yami as he stood beside Atem cradling Obelisk as Silfer nursed his knee over Yami's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but he's retired. Leave." Growled the dragon as he turned and shifted to the figure who had watched the other two figures from a distance. The two figures emerged from the trees and the smaller one jumped into his arms as a silver wing showed briefly from his back as the blond one had a pair of black wings prodding from his own.

"Now wait a moment! Can you at least direct us to Seto. We need to talk to him!" Yelled Atem as he hurried after the dragons. Yami followed once Ra converted back to his chibi form. They emerged from the woods and into a clearing where the dragons spread their wingspans to full length as the wind rushed beneath them for flight. "Please wait! We are Akunumkanon's son's Atem and Yami!" Yelled Atem when the brown haired dragon flinched.

"Akunumkanon's son's? The PHARAOH Akunumkanon who fought alongside Ra and died for his people?" Asked the brown haired dragon.

"Our father didn't die, he agreed to live with the gods in Ra's land with our mother so long ago." Said Yami as he now stood beside Atem.

The brown haired dragon chuckled, "I should have known. That hair of yours is definitely from him and your mother." He said as he turned to them, wings now closed, and the other two closed their wings too.

"Our father said Seto could train us. Please, we want to become gods so we can return to Ra's land and live with our parents." Said Yami as Silfer got off his shoulders and floated to the ground beside Ra.

"Yea, I can train you, but like I said, I'm retired. I gave up training long ago." Said the brown haired dragon.

The blond dragon looked to Seto with a pout, "Seto, why not train them? I'm sure they have to qualities to become a god. Hey, they are children of gods."

"Jou, be quiet." He hissed.

"Big brother, please do it. There hasn't been anyone to play with in a long time. I want to play with them." Smiled the boy in Seto's arms.

"What you talkin' about Moki? You got me!" Smiled Jou.

"Yes, but I want to play with someone new." He smiled to Jou and his brother, "Please big brother?" He begged with a pout on his face.

Seto growled before he roared loudly, "Alright! I'll train you, but I'll make sure you go through a living hell if you disappoint me! Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

"Clear as crystal, Seto sir!" They answered simultaneously.

"First though, we have to clean up the place, it's a mess." Said Jou

"Clean up?" The boys questioned when they were handed buckets to put small things in that they would find as they were cleaning up.

The younger dragon, Mokuba, was kept busy by the god pets as their masters were trained by Seto and his assistant, Jou. It took a full two days to clear up the island with the help of Jou and Seto's true dragon form and the god pets. Mokuba was still far too young to transform, he could only change into a demi-dragon state which he stayed in most of the time.

Time and time past endlessly with the rigorous training schedule. Before they knew it, five years had passed and although the dragons hardly changed, Atem and Yami had. They had bulked up over the years, not so overly bulky, but enough where their bisects were nearly the size of a cantaloupe. They sported eight abs and well toned muscles all round.

Yami was still slightly smaller than Atem, though they had grown in size, they were still the same height they were five years before. Atem held a more sterner face as Yami had matured and his sharp eyes were now defined and far sharper than Atems. The boys sported strength, agility, stamina, speed and charming good looks. The island attracted mythical creatures and many times, the ladies would swoon over them and blow kisses to them, pleading the boys to love them which they denied each time, going back to training, though it had dwindled due to Mokuba's change.

On Mokuba's '16th' birthday, he had hit a stage in dragon history where dragons could then shift into their true forms. It took Silfer, Obelisk, and Ra to wrestle the silver dragon that looked identical to Seto's own form, but far smaller. Jou had shifted into his form now and then over the ages, and he turned out to be a black dragon with blazing red eyes unlike his soft honey ones. Jou trained Atem and Yami when Seto had to tend to his younger sibling and help him on the other side of the island where they wouldn't cause destruction.

"This is so easy." Smirked Atem as he beat Yami's record in rescuing a damsel from a fire.

"Yea. Jou, when can we leave this island and head back to the main land? We're more than ready." Said Yami as Jou extinguished the flames with a wave of his hand.

"Ready, you think you're ready? Honestly, I couldn't agree more with ya, but that's Seto's decision, not mine." He said as the boys sighed.

"Gosh! I want to prove to the gods that we are capable to being gods! We've been working on this for FIVE years! I want to see my mother- Ow!" Atem held his arm as Yami hit him.

"OUR mother and father, Atem." Said Yami as Atem nodded before slipping an apology.

Seto and Mokuba then returned on foot as the god pets flew down to their owners. "Jou, why have you stopped training?" Asked Seto.

"They've finished your obstacle course, both with record times." Responded Jou. "I think they're ready to head back to the main land."

"They sure don't look it." Hissed Seto watching as they played with their god pets.

"Come on Seto, I want to travel to the main land too." Said Mokuba as he grabbed his brothers arm. Mokuba had grown from the small petite boy they had first met to a near mature young boy who was 16, but he was still a little bit taller than half of Seto's height.

"Seto, we are more than ready, and you know it as well." Said Atem as Ra sat on his shoulder and Obelisk hung off of his arm.

"Please Seto, we wish to return to our parents and live along side them with Ra and the other gods of his land." Said Yami as Silfer had wrapped around his waist, rubbing his head with Yami's. "The only way we can do that is to prove to the gods that we are worthy."

"You think you are capable of facing any danger that you may come across?" Asked Seto.

"Of course." Answered Atem and Yami.

"Then we shall go then." Said Seto.

"All right! See, I told ya guys you'd be able to go soon!" Smirked Jou as he spread his wings in excitement.

"Atem, we're really heading back!" Smiled Yami as they high-fived one another.

"Yes! We're one step closer to home!" Cheered Atem.

"You four better be ready, we leave now!" Ordered Seto as he shifted into his dragon form.

"W-we're coming too?" Asked Mokuba.

"Of course! I'm not leaving you two alone here to fall to anyone who trespasses." Said Seto as he aided his younger brother to shift into his true form. Jou followed after him and nuzzled Mokuba before turning to Seto and doing the same.

"I haven't left this island since you saved me, Seto." Said Jou.

"I know, you're ready too." He said as he turned to the boys. "Call out your god pets names and hurry up, we go now." Said Seto as he spread his wings and took flight.

"Wait for me big brother!" Mokuba spread his wings and ran after Seto, gaining speed and slowly taking off with Jou's help as he pushed him up from below.

"Let's go Yami." Atem looked to Yami and they nodded together in unison.

"Silfer the Sky Dragon! Obelisk the Tormentor! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" They yelled together in unison and their gods shined brightly as they took their true shape. Atem jumped into Ra's claws as Yami jumped onto Silfer.

"After Seto, Mokuba and Jou, we must catch up to them!" Yelled Atem and the god pets flew fast and they soon caught up to Seto and the other dragons.

"Glad to see you decided to join us." Hissed Seto. "Now, when we get to the main land, you must remember that you can't showboat. You won't be able to save everyone, there's too many dangers in this world."

"We understand." Said Yami. In no time, they were now flying over Egypts great sands.

"I also advise that you don't go running into battles without first thinking about-"

A scream pierced through the desert sands to the skies above. The three dragons and the god pets stopped. "What was that?" Asked Mokuba.

End Chapter Four

* * *

><p>Crys: A cliffy?<p>

Joci: I couldn't give them everything. 'Sides, it'll get them on the edge of their seats for the next chapter.

Kuro: You can say that again, people are all ready asking when the next showing is going to be.

Joci: Well, let's not keep them waiting.

**The spot light turned on as Crys, Kuro and Joci stepped out on stage.**

Crys: So everyone, we hope you've all enjoyed what we had for this installment.

Joci: You can all breathe easy now when I tell you that you can expect another chapter in the times to come. I have enough typed for more, but I still have not completed the actual tale yet.

Kuro: To help us, we'd like to hear your responses to this new installment.

Joci: Yes, they are always nice to read.

Crys: So, I guess this is farewell till next time.

Kuro: Happy holiday's everyone.

Joci: We hope to see you next year, heck, maybe even sooner if we happen to be in the mood. Bye for now, till next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Joci: Man, it's been ages since I attempted to upload any new chapters to this.

Kuro: You were in a slum, it happens.

Crys: But you're better now, so that is all that matters!

Joci: Thanks Crys, Kuro. And thank you viewers and readers of this fanfic of mine. Those who were dedicated fan's waited patiently for me to finish _The Darkness and The Light_, I'm terribly sorry that I also had to make you wait for an update for _Sons of Ra_.

Kuro: All will be forgiven once you show them this latest chapter I assume.

Crys: Yeah! You may get yelled at and bugged about updates, but you're only human while we're figments of your imagination!

Joci: That you are, and I can never forget you even if I try.

Crys: HEY!

Kuro: Ladies, shall I continue on.

Crys: Go for it Kuro!

Kuro: As a reminder to all readers and viewers, our creator does not own the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Disney's plot for Hercules. This is pure fanfiction from our creators imagination.

Crys: We'd love to hear from you on how this chapter or how the story is thus far to you. So if you'd please submit a quick review on how it is or how we're doing, we'd love to hear of it!

Joci: Well, then I'm happy to announce to you all the next installment of _Sons of Ra._

***Bow***

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Sons of Ra…<em>

"_After Seto, Mokuba and Jou, we must catch up to them!" Yelled Atem and the god pets flew fast and they soon caught up to Seto and the other dragons._

"_Glad to see you decided to join us." Hissed Seto. "Now, when we get to the main land, you must remember that you can't showboat. You won't be able to save everyone, there's too many dangers in this world." _

"_We understand." Said Yami. In no time, they were now flying over Egypt's great sands. _

"_I also advise that you don't go running into battles without first thinking about-"_

_A scream pierced through the desert sands to the skies above. The three dragons and the gods stopped. "What was that?" Asked Mokuba._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Sound like someone's in trouble..." Said Jou as a faint memory long ago seemed to go through his mind when Setos tail wrapped around his own and Mokuba cuddled to him.

The scream sounded again now joined by another. "We have to go help them! Silfer! Follow that scream!" Yelled Yami and the god dragon roared fiercely followed by Obelisk and Ra who dived bombed alongside Silfer to reach the ground faster.

They emerged from the clouds and spotted a luscious oasis. The scream came again, "It's coming from the oasis!" Yelled Yami as Ra dived down to the ground at a faster pace. Atem jumped from Ra's hand as Ra pulled out of the dive and slowed down. Yami soon joined him as he jumped from Silfers head. They rushed through the oasis and came to a small pond of water.

"I don't see-" Atem was halted as a hiss came from the jungle in front of them and a figure ran out of the brush as a large serpent darted out and coiled around him as he stumbled into the water.

The snake hissed as his tong darted out and licked the boy as he flinched away from the tong, "Thought you and that little slave could get away from our master, lad?" He hissed.

"It's better out here then back at that awful place!" he boy spat and spit in his eye.

"Gah! You awful slave!" The snake constricted tighter and the boy gasped as he tried to take in constricted breaths.

"Atem, what do you think-" Yami looked to his left to see that Atem had vanished when he heard movement ahead of him to see Atem advance toward the creature, wading through the shallow pond. "Atem!" He yelled.

Atem stood a short distance from the serpent, "Hey! Let him go!"

The serpent hisses as he glared down at Atem, "Make me."

"You asked for it." Growled Atem as he drew his sword and jumped at the serpent, slashing deeply into his back. The serpent screamed and uncoiled the boy, dropping him into the water as he backed away. Atem rushed over to him as he helped him stand up to catch his breath. "You okay?"

Soft red eyes locked onto his sharp crimson eyes for a brief moment when the serpents hiss brought them back into reality. "How dare you, you filthy human! No mortal can harm me!" He hissed as he lunged for Atem and the boy. Atem pushed the boy behind him before he punched the attacking serpent in the face, sending it flying a few feet.

"Stay back; let me handle this for you!" Smirked Atem as he jumped at the snake and began to wrestle with it.

Yami hurried out and got the boys attention as he grabbed his arm, "This way, Atem can handle him." He said and pulled the boy to the other side of the shore and to their god pets whom returned to their smaller sizes. He sat the boy down on a rock for the boy was still catching his breath. "Are you all right?" He quickly looked over the boy and found his appearance to be strangely familiar to his and Atem's, only his blond bangs didn't stick up into the air.

"I'll be find, it's my brother I'm worried about, he's also being chased-" The boy explained when a scream pierced through the air followed by a loud screech. "No! Yugi!" He screamed when a large bird appeared over head with a figure in its claw unmoving.

Yami quickly pulled out his bow and grasped an arrow in his hand, drawing it back onto the string and taking aim. "Please don't fail me." He whispered as the arrow glowed and soared through the air as he released it.

The arrow pierced through the bird's wing and it cried out in pain as it dropped the figure it held into a deeper end of the pond as it crashed into a tree along the edge of the jungle. Yami dropped his bow and arrows case and rushed into the water to help the younger boy.

The boy looked toward the bird and the serpent in worry as the two strangers went out of their way to help them. "Oie, is this where the party is?" Asked a figure as three emerged from behind the boy who sat on the rock.

He jumped startled and saw a tall brunet with blue eyes and silver wings. A smaller one with long, spiky raven hair also had the same silver wings as he stood beside a tall blond with honey eyes and black wings. "W-who are you?" He asked nervous that their master may have sent more creatures after them.

"Oh, I'm Jou. This fella is Mokuba, and tall, dark and gloomy here is Seto. Seto and I trained Atem and Yami, you're safe now." He grinned.

"Trained them? Are they hero's or something?" He asked as he looked back and saw Yugi being carried out of the water unconscious by one of the boys Jou had mentions.

"You could say that." Said Mokuba as Seto walked over to Yami as he placed the boy onto the ground.

"Is he all right?" Asked the boy as he walked over to see his brother as Yami bent down close to his mouth, listening.

"Damn it, he's not breathing. Seto-" Yami looked to Seto when he shook his head.

"You know what to do, you don't need my help." Said Seto as he stood from the boy.

"Right." Yami looked down to the boy and closed his nose as he leaned over and started to give the boy CPR.

"W-what're you doing?!" Yelled the boy.

"He's helping him, let him concentrate." Hissed Seto. "He's never let a soul down. If anyone can save him, its Yami." Said Seto as Yami pressed down on the boys chest a few times before breathing into him a few more times and repeating the process till the boy spit up water and coughed it out once Yami turned him to his side. Yami then helped him up as the other boy rubbed his back.

"Yugi, are you okay?" Asked the boy concerned.

Yugi blinked in confusion as he turned to his brother, "H-Heba. D-did you save me?" He asked.

Heba shook his head, "No Yugi, not me. Yami did." He said as he looked to Yami on the other side of Yugi. Yugi turned and saw whom Heba was talking about as his soft amethyst eyes locked onto sharp, violet eyes.

"Hello there, you okay now?" Asked Yami as he took in the boy quickly. He looked like Heba's identical image, only he had amethyst colored eyes that matched the tips of his hair.

"Y-yes, I-I am." Flushed Yugi as he continued to gaze at his savior before he looked away hastily, "T-thank you, f-for that."

"You're welcome." Yami smiled when a loud screech startled them.

"Hey, looks like that birds not finished yet." Said Jou as he took a battle stance in front of Mokuba as Seto stood in front of him.

Yami stood and grabbed his bow and arrows, "Silfer, Obelisk, Ra, look after the boys for me, I got unfinished business to attend too." He said as he hurried to the water, pulling multiple arrows from his case and firing at the bird that hovered above the trees screeching down at him.

The gods moved over and Silfer wrapped loosely around Yugi as Ra sat on Heba's shoulder, wings spread to full length as Obelisk stood in front of the two like a shield. They felt something radiating off their masters about the two boys who declared themselves as Heba and Yugi and they immediately felt that they would soon be special to their masters in time to come.

**With Atem**

Atem had the serpent in a tight vice grip, closing off its windpipe as it thrashed violently in the water, "How do you like me now, serpent?" Growled Atem as he squeezed the serpent tighter, only aggravating him more n the process.

"You'll see." He whipped his tail around and grabbed hold of Atems leg tightly before pulling him off of his feet and dangling him in the air as he was also released from the previous death grip. He hissed in front of his face. "Not so tough now, are ya." He smirked.

Atem struggled as he dangled in the air. 'Okay, think back to Seto's lessons. Access the situation.' He saw the serpent about the strike when he noticed a vine dangling from a palm tree the leaned over the water. 'That will do!' Using sheer body strength, he swung in the snakes grip and grasped the vine, pulling it from the tree.

"You will be a perfect piece to masters' collection of slaves." He hissed, "Maybe if you're lucky, he'll let you have a go with that other boy." He chuckled before he lunged at him.

Atem quickly made a lasso like he learnt back on the farm, "I don't think so." He smirked as it looped around the snakes mouth. Pulling tightly, it clamped the snakes jaw shut. The snake hissed and tried to break the vines free, and momentarily forgot his grip on Atem and dropped him into the water.

Atem took this chance and pulled the snake down to his level before hissing back at him, "You'll do no more harm to that boy while I'm around." Gripping the snakes head, he twisted it swiftly, killing the snake instantly as its body went limp and fell motionless into the water.

Atem huffed quickly due to the rush he was experiencing from the battle and spotted Yami on the other side of the pond as he faced off a bird which had multiple arrows prodding from his chest and wings as it tried to advance toward the two figures that were surrounded by their gods. The boy he had rescued looked his way and the locked eyes once more. Atem couldn't have felt happier, 'He's safe, for now.' He looked to the bird as he hurried over to the group.

"You managed to defeat him." Said Seto when he walked out of the water.

"I did." Said Atem.

"You were awesome Atem, the way you wrestled that serpent and everything." Smiled Mokuba as he jumped in his spot beside Jou as Jou put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down Mokuba, you can still change at any time because of your emotions." He chided.

"Opps, sorry." He said as he calmed down.

Atem smiled before he turned to the two boys surrounded by his god pets. "Ra." The golden bird at Heba's shoulder jumped from his perch and onto Atems arm as he nuzzled him, "Did you watch him for me?" He asked and Ra nodded with a soft screech. "Good, I'm glad you also watched them Silfer, Obelisk." He said to the two gods as Ra jumped from his arm and perched himself alongside Heba's shoulder once more, nuzzling softly into him.

Heba started to laugh and flush at the affection, "S-stop that, t-that tickles." He said as Ra nuzzled right between his neck and jawbone just below the ear.

"Ra likes you, a lot. He never acted that way around Jou, Seto or Mokuba till a few years ago." Said Atem as he stood between the boys.

"C-could you ask him to stop, please. I-it's really starting to tickle." Said Heba as he tried to push the birds face away. Atem chuckled and cooed to Ra as he stopped, but continued to sit on his shoulder. "That's better, thank you." He said as he looked up to Atem with his soft red eyes.

"What's your name?" Asked Atem.

"Heba, and yours?" He asked.

"Atem." He bowed as he looked to the boy on the ground as he flushed.

"Oh, I-I'm Yugi." Silfer screeched and nuzzled up to Yugi causing his flush to deepen.

A laugh caused them all to turn to see Yami soaking wet walk over, "Looks like Silfer's found a new friend."

"He likes him." Said Atem.

"Silfer, you're making him uncomfortable." Said Yami and Silfer unwound himself from Yugi before laying himself across Obelisks shoulders since Yami was dripping wet.

"You got the bird then, I presume?" Asked Atem.

"Of course. I had to get my arrows back though." He said as he put his bow on his back.

"Well done boys, you defeated your first monster." Said Seto.

"You and Jou taught us well." Said Yami as they bowed to them.

Seto scoffed, "All right then, we better head out then. If we go now, we can make it to Cairo before sundown." He said as he spread out his wings.

"What about Heba and Yugi? We can't leave them here." Said Atem.

"We'll be fine now, don't worry." Said Heba as he stood from the rock.

"But what if you're attacked again?" Asked Atem.

"I don't think we will. Besides, we'd only burden you." Stated Heba.

"But you wouldn't-" Started Yami.

"It's okay." Smiled Yugi as he stood on his feet. "Heba and I can take care of ourselves."

"Well, more like I take care of you." Smirked Heba.

"What was that?" Asked Yugi as he glared at his brother. "I think I take care of you more. I feed you."

"Yea, that's because I can't cook. I stand up for both of us, don't I? I was the one who got us away from master." Stated Heba as Yugi looked down.

"I suppose." Said Yugi.

"Hey, you two wouldn't happen to be twins, would you?" Asked Atem.

"Of course, how could you not tell?" Asked Heba.

"Quite obvious actually, Atem and I argue all the time." Smirked Yami as Atem hit his arm. "How old are you two, if you don't mind me asking?"

"W-we're 18." Replied Yugi when Atem, Yami, Seto, Mokuba and Jou looked at them shocked. "W-what? It's true." He stated.

"You look just as old at me." Said Mokuba as he pointed to himself.

"Looks can be deceiving. We get it from our mother. You swear she was 27 when she's really 35." Said Heba as he crossed his arms.

"H-how old are you?" Asked Yugi.

"We're 21." Smiled Yami causing Yugi to flush once more before his brother walked over to him.

"We're great full that you helped us out, truly we are. We'll be able to take care of our self though till we reach the village, don't worry about us." Insisted Heba.

"All right." Sighed Yami as he took one more glance at Yugi.

"Maybe we'll meet again sometime soon." Said Atem as he looked down at Heba.

"Maybe, you never know how fate is dealt." Smiled Heba.

"Yea, fate." Smiled Atem. "Well, see you Heba, Yugi." Atem bowed to the two before Yami bowed after him.

"Be safe, and stay out of trouble." Smiled Yami as they turned and followed Seto, Mokuba and Jou through the jungle with their god pets following them. Ra was the last to leave for he nuzzled the two affectionately before flying after his masters.

"Yugi, go freshen up, we got a ways to go before we reach Cairo." Said Heba.

"Why couldn't we have just gone with Yami and Atem then? They were willing to bring us." He pouted.

"I know, but we can't put them into anymore danger, you know that. Master will be mad that he lost his two best slave sellers, and he'll send more of his demons after us." Explained Heba before he pushed Yugi toward the water. "Go, you're covered in sweat anyway."

"What about you, Heba?" He asked.

"Once you're finished, I'm just going to look for some fruit." He smiled as he watched Yugi go to the water to freshen up before entering the jungle brush.

Heba walked far enough in so that the lake was barely visible, but he could still see Yugi. A rustle beside him startled him and he looked down to see a lizard and a cobra hissing at him. "Ugh, not you two." He growled as he noticed that the lizard was albino and the cobra was more blond then black.

"Hey, don't say that." Hissed the lizard.

"Yea, we haven't seen ya in ages kids." Hissed the snake when the changed shape into the forms of Bakura and Marik.

"Yup, definitely don't want to see you two." Said Heba as he turned from them only to be confronted by another.

"Not so happy to see us Heba, I thought you wanted to see us after all this time." Smiled Akeifa as he leaned down and lifted Heba's face with a finger.

"Yea well you hoped wrong." He said as he turned from him.

"Hey hold it, we're not done here." He said as he grabbed Heba by the waist and pulled him close. "Heba, what about our plan earlier, where you know, I promised to set you and your brother free, your master sends his two guards after you, and you convince them to join me… I'm a serpent and a roc short from my army of creatures to take down Ra and the gods!" He yelled.

"Look, it wasn't my fault." Growled Heba as he pushed himself away from Akeifa. "The serpent tried to make an offer I just had to refuse, for the both of us."

"Heba, heba heba. Because of this, I'm gonna have to add another three years to your life as a slave to me." Said Akeifa as Heba stopped walking away from him.

"Hey, it wasn't our fault all right. Two men showed up and saved us, they called themselves Atem and Yami." He stated as he leaned against a palm tree.

"S-Say what?" Asked Akeifa.

"Atem and Yami… Where have I heard those names?" Wondered Bakura as he paced.

"Who knows, maybe we stole a toy from them or something." Said Marik as he played with his spiky bangs.

"What in Ra's name are there names, again?!" Yelled Akeifa.

"Atem and Yami." Stated Heba as Akeifa fumed. "They came trotting in, saving both Yugi and I from the roc and serpent and I can clearly see that Yami's taking a liking to Yugi as he has to him, I'm gonna have to make it clear to him that we can't interact with them." Sighed Heba knowing he only wants happiness for his brother.

"I remember! They were the brats we were to kill." Said Marik when he and Bakura turned to Akeifa to see him fuming above them.

"Oh no!" They yelled and tried to run when he grabbed them by their hair, bringing them to a quick hault.

"You took CARE of them?!" He questioned. "My directions were for you to KILL them! Not let them LIVE to see another day!" He yelled in their ears.

"We're sorry!" They cried.

"We tried, we honestly did." Said Bakura.

"We turned them mortal though, that has to count for something." Said Marik.

"Well, I suppose you're right." He said as he let them go. "Now that they're mortal, all I gotta do is kill him. After all, they're just the only two that could STOP my plan from HAPPENING!" He yelled as he brought Heba closer to him with Marik and Bakura on his other side. "All we have to do is correct what we've undone and we're in the clear." He smirked.

End Chapter 5

* * *

><p>Crys: Wow! What a shocking and surprising turn of events!<p>

Kuro: It was possible to break the story further down into two chapters, but due to the delay in the chapters upload, more needed to be provided to please your readers and viewers.

Joci: What can I say, I'm inspired again.

Crys: And I'm sure everyone will be happy to have you back!

Joci: Thanks, I'm glad to be starting up again somewhere at least.

Kuro: We best bid our ado, we have much to work on.

Crys: Oh! That's right! Thank you all again for reading and viewing our creators story! Please be sure to submit a quick review so we know that we're doing something right!

Joci: Well, I can't say another chapter will be uploaded right away, but I do have enough for another chapter or two to upload later in time. With this new inspiration, I think I can get to working on it more now. Thank you all again for your patience. Till the next upload!

***Bow***


End file.
